The present disclosure relates to a camera module and an electronic device including the same.
Recently, radio-frequency identification (RFID) systems, such as a near field communications (NFC) system, have been used in electronic devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, tablet personal computers (PC), laptop computers, and the like.
Such RFID systems are examples of antenna systems for transmitting and receiving signals, and such an antenna systems are implemented by modules including coil conductors.
When an antenna system is used in a metal case, magnetic flux passing through a metal surface may induces an eddy current within the metal of the case, such that a magnetic repulsion field according to Lenz's law may be generated. A recognition distance of the antenna system for communications is decreased by the repulsion field.
In Patent Document 1, a conductive layer includes an opening part and a slit part formed between the opening part and an edge of the conductive layer. When current flows in a coil conductor, the current flows around the opening part and is circulated to the edge of the conductive layer through an edge of the slit part.
In Patent Document 1, since the slit part is formed in the conductive layer, there is limited flexibility in a design of the conductive layer, and a separate injection-molding structure covering a slit is required in order to prevent the entry of contaminants such as dust.